


Nighttime Thoughts of Dirk and Roxy

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Some sad thoughts, not really - Freeform, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and two teenagers just can't stop thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Thoughts of Dirk and Roxy

It's late at night. Very late. The moon's reflect shimmers over the water. Despite it being so late, seagulls still bustle as if it were day. Dirk is sitting on his roof, staring out at the limitless ocean, Cal by his side, leaning limply against his shoulder. It's one of the few times he's taken off his glasses. It's mostly to ignore the messages he's sure to receive from people he doesn't like. If anyone does message him that he does have a fondness for, they'll understand. Sometimes he just needs some time to sit in silence. No music, no video chats, no sounds of messages pinging into his inbox. Nothing but seagulls and infinite waves.

Dirk's thoughts can't help but wander when he's in this state. He wonders what his Bro would do on a day like this. Would he crack a joke? Not say it, of course, but maybe write it down and save it for something? Would he not have enough free time to enjoy the simplicity of a night sky? Probably. That's cool.

What would Dirk do if his friends were here? Individually, he'd probably do the same thing. But together is even better. The thought alone makes him smile. The thought of having Roxy leaning on one shoulder, Jane on the other, Jake with his head in his lap. They're all so important to him, top priority. When they play the game, he'll do everything he can to protect them.

*****

It's late at night. Very late. The moon's light shines on the floor through the window. Despite it being so late, the refugees are still out, smiling and interacting as if it were day. Roxy was is sitting on her bed, staring out the window, watching clouds roll by and stars flicker. The water reflects every light. It's literally impossible to imagine a time when there wasn't any water everywhere. Her eyes fall to the glass she's been swishing around, clear liquid threatening to spill around the edges. She takes a sip, it warms it's way down her throat and into her stomach. It makes her smile.

Roxy's drunken thoughts can't help but wander at a time like this. What would her Mom be doing if she were here? Would she tell a story to her? Something she probably made up on the spot? It might not be as good as her other books, but she's an amazing writer, it might be good enough for her to make it into a short story of it's own. They'd look out the window together, wonder what kind of other aliens are out there. Maybe if any of them are cute. The thought makes her giggle.

In this state, Roxy is her happiest. Alcohol drags her to a delusional state, putting thoughts in her head that are impossible but make her happy. It's the friend that tells her what she wants to hear rather than what she needs to hear. She's okay with that, for the most part. Serious time can come when they play the game, and there won't be any alcohol for her to drink. She sighs, and throws back the rest of her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
